1. Field of the Invention
The present invention mainly relates to a backlight module used in a liquid crystal display device, more particularly, to the connections between lamps and an inverter boards in a backlight module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical liquid crystal display device mainly comprises a liquid crystal panel. Because the liquid crystal panel does not emit light itself, a backlight module is needed to provide the liquid crystal panel enough luminescence. In order to comply with consumers' requests, the backlight module is directed to reducing the weight and saving the cost.
Nowadays, there are many kinds of backlight module of liquid crystal display device used in this field; wherein a direct under type backlight module 1 is shown in FIG. 1 which comprises a plurality of U-shaped (or linear) lamps 11 disposed above a reflecting plate 13 to provide the liquid crystal panel light source. Each end of the lamp 11 is connected to a wire 113 through an electrode 111, and the wires 113 located at the two ends of one lamp 11 are co-connected to a connector 114. The connector 114 is further connected to an output 121 on an inverter board 12 which provides the lamp 11 voltage required for illuminating. Besides, a dielectric protecting tube 112 which isolates the high voltage electrode 111 and allows the wire 113 to extend to outside, is usually applied to the electrode 111 to protect it.
The disadvantage of the backlight module 1 is an over large size thereof. Because the inverter board 12 which lies in the backlight module 1, connected with the lamp 11 through the wire 113 and the connector 114, a space should be kept for receiving the inverter board 12, wire 113 and connector 114 in an inactive area besides an active area for showing data. Therefore, the size cannot be reduced. In addition, the electrode 111 of the lamp 11 should be connected to the wire 113 first, and then the wires 113 at the two ends of the lamp 11 are connected to the connector 114 of the inverter board 12. Short appears in connections of such complicated connecting easily and forms defects. Furthermore, costs of material and manufacturing are high as each lamp 11 is connected to the output 121 through the connecter 114.
Therefore, the present invention is directed to developing a novel and improved backlight module by reducing the size of a liquid crystal display device and saving its cost.